Planet Blanc
by Madster123
Summary: this is after the second season final, they have moved into planet Blanc. Horrible title i know.


**So this came to me when I was sleeping, I'm not sure how I thought of the song that appears later on, it's Acexi of course**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, you know I don't own LU that's owned by Warner Bros. nor do I own the song it's owned by Avril Lavigne.**

Ace's POV

We just moved into planet Blanc and our new HQ is the same as the one on earth. I had nothing else to do so I just walked around and then I heard someone talking in Lexi's room. I listened, I'm not eavesdropping. "Come on we have to tell them." The voice sounded like Duck, "I mean it's been a year, a year. We haven't told them. It's caused me so many sleepless nights, well actually one. Still…"

"Duck, we can't, since when can't you keep a secret?" the voice sounded like Lexi.

"I can it's just that they should know." Duck urged.

"Fine, we'll tell them." Lexi gave in after a moment, I decided it was a good time to walk in. I opened her door; I saw Duck and Lexi sitting together with their fingers intertwined. When they looked up they immediately moved away from each other. "Ace, hey," Lexi said nervously twiddling her thumbs, "how much did you hear?" she blurted out.

"Enough, tell them who? And what?" I asked.

"You guys that uh…" she started to get more nervous with every word, "Duck and I are, have been dating for the past year." Hearing her say that broke my heart, she tried to smile.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you sooner, but Lexi said no." Duck said worriedly. I was too stunned to say anything.

"Wha-what?" I said then recovered, "I mean why did you say no?" I looked at Lexi.

"I'm afraid of how you guys will react, I mean I've been mean to Duck even before we started dating." She explained.

"Even after you guys started dating you were still mean to him." I said confused.

"It was good acting wasn't it?" she asked sincerely.

"Pretty good," I answered _I honestly thought I had a chance with you _I wanted to say, "If you don't want to see the guys reaction I'll tell them for you. You guys can resume whatever you want to do." I left and saw the guys. "Hey, guys you'll never guess what happened?"

"What, is it something bad you seem…. down." Tech said.

"It is bad," everyone leaned closely _really, this isn't juicy gossip, _"Duck and Lexi have been….. dating for…." I paused for dramatic effect, "a whole year."

"What?" they all cried in unison.

"Yeah, apparently Duck wanted to tell us when it started, but Lexi said no." I answered.

"Why-did-she-say-no?" Rev asked.

"She was afraid of how you guys would react. Also she and Duck pretended to hate each other so we wouldn't know." I answered.

"She was a good actress." Tech said a little sarcastically as if he knew something I didn't.

"Yeah, I actually thought I had a chance with her." I ignored Tech's comment.

"Ace, there's something you should know." Tech took a deep breath, "she isn't who you think she is."

"What do you mean? I think she's a rabbit with superpowers who over the years I've fallen in love with." I said than admittedly put my hand over my mouth, "I didn't mean to say that."

"It doesn't matter, she's everything you said, but she's a pretty good liar." Tech explained. "It's hard to know if she's telling the truth or not. She's also gone through a lot of boyfriends, some she didn't even like. She might like Duck, she might not. You may or may not have a chance. For all we know she could've just dumped Duck for no reason. We don't know."

"Are you serious? She doesn't come off that way. How do you even know this?" I asked confused.

"I'm serious, I know this because I talk to her a lot and I sort of eavesdrop on her." He answered sheepishly.

"First, why would you do that? Second, if she is a good liar how do you know she wasn't lying about that." I asked baffled.

"First, I thought it'd be a good thing. Second, I know no one else does. To tell if she's lying." He explained.

"I know you're a genius, but I don't believe you." The words came out harsher than I expected. I saw the shocked look on his face and I left. I went to my room and thought. _I didn't even mean to say that. There's something wrong with me I've never been this mad before, _ever. _So why am I so angry and upset? I mean sure I'm upset of never getting a chance with Lex, but why did I say that to Tech? He didn't deserve that and now he probably hates me._ I heard something and froze. I realized I didn't close the door and I saw Tech standing there, either waiting for me to apologize or he'll leave. He walked in and closed the door behind him. "Ace," Tech said, "I made that all up."

"Why?" I practically yelled.

"She had us all fooled that she hated Duck and I sort of…" Tech started to get nervous, "like Lexi."

"And you thought that by making up a lie it would get her to dump Duck and make me hate her?" I asked calmly.

"Yes." Tech answered after a pause.

"Okaaaay, bye." I said awkwardly.

Lexi's POV

After Ace left I listened in on their conversation. _I can't believe Tech would lie, oh well. _"So Lex, how did they take it?" Duck asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh," I said, "oh they took it better than I expected."

"Really? Cool, but I think that," he took a deep breath as if this was going to be painful, "this is….. _wrong._"

"What do you mean wrong?" I asked flatly.

"I mean we're completely different. I'm a duck, you're a rabbit. I like the water, you get seasick. I'm a screw up, you're a better superhero than me." He said.

"You're not a screw up," I tried to convince him, he raised an eyebrow, "okay so maybe a little bit of a screw up but…"

"Nothing will change my mind, I'm breaking up with you." Duck deadpanned. I grabbed my acoustic guitar and started singing,

"_Remember when I cried to you a thousand times_

_I told you everything you know my feelings_

_It never crossed my mind that there would be a time_

_For us to say goodbye, what a big surprise_

_But I'm not lost, I'm not gone, I haven't forgot_

_These feelings I can't shake no more_

_These feelings running out the door_

_I can feel it falling down_

_And I'm not coming back around_

_These feelings I can't take no more_

_This emptiness in the bottom drawer_

_It's getting harder to pretend_

_And I'm not coming back around again." _I don't know why I started singing that song, though it is my all time favorite. Duck still stood there like a statue to see what was happening next.

"_Remember when_

_I remember when it was 'together till the end'_

_Now I'm alone again where will I begin_

_I cried a little bit, you died a little bit_

_Please say there's no regrets, and say you won't forget_

_But I'm not lost, I'm not gone, I haven't forgot_

_These feelings I can't shake no more_

_These feelings running out the door_

_I can feel it falling down_

_And I'm not coming back around_

_These feelings I can't take no more_

_This emptiness in the bottom drawer_

_It's getting harder to pretend_

_And I'm not coming back around again_

_Remember when_

_That was then, now it's the end_

_I'm not going back, I can't pretend_

_Remember when_

_These feelings I can't shake no more_

_These feelings running out the door_

_I can feel it falling down_

_And I'm not coming back around_

_These feelings I can't take no more_

_This emptiness in the bottom drawer_

_It's getting harder to pretend_

_And I'm not coming back around again_

_Remember when…." _I finished and waited for a response.

"Lexi I'm sorry, but it's not gonna work." Duck held his head up high and walked out of my room. When he was gone I started sobbing, I lay on my bed; my head buried in my pillow.

"Lex, are you alright?" I heard Ace ask. _Oh great, not only do I know he likes me, but if I tell him we broke up he'll think he has another chance._

"I'm fine." I said in between sobs.

"It doesn't seem that way, is it because you and Duck broke up?" he asked.

"H-how'd you know?" I finally stopped crying.

"He told me and everyone." He stated. I started sobbing once again, harder. Ace pulled me into his chest and I cried more. When I stopped I pulled away.

"Ace, I know how you feel about me." I couldn't hide it any longer.

"How?" he asked.

"Super hearing, remember?" I asked pointedly.

"Oh, he, he." He nervously laughed.

"Also, Tech lied. I never did that." I stated as calmly as I could.

"I know, he confessed to lying." He pulled me closer to him. I did love Duck, really, but something came over me and I let Ace pull me close. I layed my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

I woke up and Ace was still there. "Hi Lexi." he said and kissed my forehead. "Did you know you talk in you're sleep?" he teased.

"No I didn't, what did I say?" I asked knowing he was teasing, but why?

"I'm kidding, though you did kiss me." He said.

"How do you know I didn't think you we're someone else?" I asked as I pulled away from him.

"After you kissed me you mumbled Ace, I love you." He answered.

"Oh, he, he." Now it was time for me to laugh nervously.

"You did say you know my feelings. I want to know you're feelings about me." He said.

"I guess I do love you back." I said and kissed him.

**What did you think? Was it good? Bad? What? Please review.**


End file.
